


A Song to Sing

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I will edit these tags as the story goes along, Idol AU, gideon is gonna have fuuuun herding these cats, mabel wants to win the monies, this is gonna be a crossover and I will add shows to the show list as they appear.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel finds a flyer advertising a singing competition and declares she and her friends will join it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

> "Disco girl, coming through, hm hm hm hmm..."

> 16 year old Dipper Pines was sitting on his bed, absentmindedly singing along with the MP3 Player, headphones firmly planted on his head. In his hands was a book on Art History, required reading for his art class.

> He was so engrossed in studying the differences between Roman and Greek pillars that he didn't notice the sound of running footsteps until Mabel burst into his bedroom and slapped a flyer onto his book face-down.

> "Dipper! Check this out!" She said excitedly.

> Dipper reached over to pause his music and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

> "Read it!" Mabel grinned, gesturing to it.

> Dipper sighed and picked it up, looking at the flashy design. "'Sing your heart out. Big cash prizes. Become rich and famous'." He looked up at her. "Mabel?"

> "It's a singing group competition! And we're gonna win it!" Mabel said with her eyes shining.

> "'We' as in...?" Dipper asked warily.

> "Doi! You and me, silly! And our friends!" Mabel did a dramatic pose. "We're gonna be STARS!"

> Dipper held out the flyer. "Uh, no. My singing career began and ended on the same day five years ago." He said, shaking his head.

> "Come ooon, Di-pper!" Mabel placed her hands on his book. "We could be greeeeat!"

> "Mabel, even if we did, we don't have the experience, money, or skill required for this kind of thing. They're popularity contests when it comes down to it, anyway." He nudged off her hands.

> Mabel looked thoughtful. "What if I enlisted the help of someone who does?" She asked.

> "In that case, I might consider it." Dipper went back to his reading.

> "Okay!" Mabel bounced out of the room.

> \--

> Mabel lay halfway off her bed, holding her cell-phone to her ear and humming along with the dial-tone. Then it got picked up and she sat up on her bed. "Gideon, hi!"

> "Good evenin', Mabel." Gideon greeted. "How are you doing?"

> "I'm doing great! Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Mabel asked.

> "As long as it is not life-threatenin'." Gideon replied.

> "Okay! There's a group singing contest in Seattle next February and we need someone who knows the area to help us out. Would you be willing to?" She looked at the flyer on her wall.

> "I don't see why not. We can talk about it more when you come to Gravity Falls next week." She heard Gideon rifling through some paper. "How's breakfast at Greasy's Diner on the 4th sound? 10:00?"

> "Great!" Mabel beamed. "See you then!"

> "See ya." He hung up and Mabel went to put it on her calendar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper arrive in Gravity Falls and Dipper finds out Gideon had done a few alterations to Bill's Clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

> "I still can't believe you got Gideon to agree. He only finished his therapy treatments two months ago." Dipper commented as they got onto the Speedy Beaver bound for Gravity Falls.

> "I guess he's eager to get back in the business." Mabel shrugged.“Then why doesn't he just go on tour?” Dipper asked.

“Dipper, I'm not looking a gift-horse in the mouth.” Mabel rolled her eyes and took a seat, Dipper taking the one next to her. “Gideon said he'd help, that's good enough for me.”

“Okay, then.” Dipper shrugged, looking forward.

They rode the bus, talking about different things along the way. Mabel showed Dipper a notepad of different lyrics she came up with and Dipper made a face and shook his head as he read over it, giving her input and offering corrections.

By the time they arrived, they'd gone through all of her “songs”, none of which had tunes yet, and Mabel quickly put the notepad away as they prepared to disembark.

“Well...we're here. Better say hi to everyone before you stick me in a tutu.” Dipper went to grab his bags and waved to Soos, who had come to pick them up.

“I promise there will be no tutus.” Mabel said as she grabbed her own bags. “It's a singing competition, not ballet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dipper waved it off and headed for the truck.

They piled their bags into the back of Soos' truck and climbed in. “Hey, Soos. You alright?” Dipper asked.

“I'm doing great! Oh, you should see little Stanley, he's getting so big!” Soos said as he got into the driver's seat.

Dipper smiled, remembering how Stan had burst into tears of joy when he heard Soos had named his son after him, and then claimed he got something in his eyes as he went to hold the baby.

“We will!” Mabel assured him. “We're living in the same place!” She giggled.

“I fixed up the basement and put heaters down there just in case you felt cold.” Soos told them. “Sorry about your attic bedroom being taken.”

“Hey, we're just guests. Your kids take priority.” Dipper assured him.

Soos nodded, and then he looked at them. “So...is it true that you're going to be singers?”

“What? Who told you?” Dipper asked.

“Gideon came in and said he wanted to use Bill's Clearing to give you two pointers on performing. Said all the other places were too public or he couldn't get ahold of the owners.” Soos said, looking back at the road and driving off.

“Well...I guess it's a decent place. Weather permitting.” Dipper mumbled.

“Anyways, I told him I didn't mind him doing anything there, as long as he didn't mess with the triangle dude.” Soos continued. “Last I saw, he was setting up barriers to keep people from looking in.”

“Maybe I'll drop by the clearing later.” Dipper said, looking out the window as they passed it. “Before we go there with Gideon.”

“Just don't unleash the beast to get out of singing.” Mabel said jokingly.  
  
“Ha-ha. I'm not going to end the world to avoid being publicly humiliated.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

**–**

The clearing was still when Dipper walked up to it. As Soos had said, there was a barrier set up, with high walls and a door that was open at the moment. He stepped inside and looked around, wondering what else had been done to the place.

It looked like a wall had been built around Bill to prevent any dizzy hand-grabbing. There were exercise mats on the grass and a shelter over them. There was also a table set up, but nothing was it yet.

“It's not done yet, but considering the short-notice I think I've done pretty good.” Dipper jumped when he heard a voice behind him and looked over to see Gideon carrying a boombox through the doorway. “Good afternoon, Dipper.”

“Gideon.” Dipper paused to appraise Gideon's appearance. He hadn't seen him in two years, though they had kept in contact by phone. Gideon had lost almost all his baby fat and it looked like he'd cut his hair to a neat, short length. His freckles were still as prominent, and his bangs were trimmed neatly to just above his eyes. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue slacks, and Dipper spotted a blue jacket tied around his waist while he was apparently hauling things. “You look good.”

“Mmhm.” Gideon nodded, as if it was obvious. Who was Dipper kidding, of course it was obvious. Gideon prided himself on making himself look good, even after the incident. “And your hair is an unruly mess, as usual. Looks long enough to tie it back.” He smirked a bit and set the boombox on the table. “Haven't you heard of scissors, Pines? Or a barbershop?”

“Ha-ha-ha.” Dipper laughed sarcastically. “I just haven't had time to, that's all.”

“Trust me, you'll be making time. For these competitions, appearance is everything. Have you showered yet today?” Gideon glanced at his rumpled clothes and dirty face. “Or this week?”

“I showered before we left for the bus station. I fell on my way here!” Dipper said defensively.  
  
“Let's hope it was over a rock and not your own feet, or we might not be ready by February.” Gideon headed for the door. “I'm going to lock up, so unless you want to spend the night with Bill, you'd best come with me.”

Dipper glanced at the statue and nodded, following Gideon out. “It was a root.” He clarified.

“Of course it was.” Gideon replied, leading the way back to his father's car. “I looked into this competition. You have to have successful performances at five different venues by January to quality for the big February competition.”

“Five different venues?” Dipper stopped. “There's only one in town!”

“They have to be in different towns, too. You have to prove you're more than just a 'local celebrity'.” Gideon explained. “You have to market yourself, get people interested. If you do well here, the video will go online and people will see it and go to see your next performance. You think I was able to get my act as far as I did on my powers alone?”

“Yes.” Dipper said confidently.

“Nope. I couldn't just hypnotize people into letting me perform in their town, I had to make an impression with my act.” Gideon looked to the side. “A number of people out there aren't able to be hypnotized.”

“Wow. And here I thought you just used your powers to get you everything.” Dipper commented.

“I used my powers in my show, yes, but I needed to get permission to perform there first.” Gideon shook his head. “Anyways, this is where I split off. You should get back to the Shack before it gets dark.”

Dipper nodded. “See you, Gideon.”

Gideon waved and got in the car. Bud gave a nod of greeting before they were driving off, leaving Dipper alone.

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the high walls of the clearing before he headed back to the Shack. Gideon was right, being anywhere near that clearing after dark was never good. He'd never experienced it, but supposedly Bill Cipher spoke to you when it got dark, tempting you to shake his hand with promises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon can't resist making jabs at Dipper, but it's all in good fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins! It's not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD  
> (They didn't actually show up in this chapter, do we still have to credit them? Yes? Okay, fair enough.)  
> Powerpuff Girls (c) Craig McCracken & Cartoon Network

“FIVE?! We don't even have all of our group gathered!” Mabel cried as she slammed her hands on the table. “Gideon! We have to get the others!”

“I've already talked to Pacifica about it, she's considering it. Candy and Grenda do not like me, so that's up to you.” Gideon said, calmly sipping his cocoa. “Have you looked at your competition yet?”

“Uh, not yet.” Mabel admitted.

“Alright, let's start with this one.” Gideon pulled a tablet out of his bag and set it on the table, turning it on. “They're from Townsville, big deal there.”

“A band?” Mabel asked.

“I heard they used to be in the business of stopping crime, but I haven't dug too deeply. Either way, they already have their entire city's support, and it's not a small one. To compare, you'll have to impress Gravity Falls and at least one other location.” Gideon gestured to the screen then changed the tab on his browser. “I've secured us performances in Gravity Falls, Oregon and Salt Lake City, Utah. The latter is very conservative, heavily religious, so try not to wear or say anything that might be offensive.”

“Which religion?” Mabel asked.

“Mormon.” He changed the tab again. “Here's a list of the judges. Tucker Foley seems like he'll be pretty easy to please, he mostly enjoys the costumes and dances. Not exactly a picky judge on music.” Gideon sat back and took a sip of his cocoa. “Still, the music is the main part of this, so we have to perfect that. Do you have songs yet?”

“Eh...sort of?” Mabel passed him her notepad.

Dipper pulled the tablet closer to him and went back to the competition tab. “Looks like there's a lot of competition...” He flipped through band after band. “How far along are all of these guys?”

“Since they're all new like you, they mostly have local exposure.” Gideon told him. “I mean, there's one band that has been trying and failing to get famous in there, but otherwise it's new bands that gathered together for the prize money. They might not last after it's over.”

“So...how are the...songs?” Mabel asked anxiously.

Gideon opened the notepad and looked through them. “Hm...decent lyrics, but you have any tunes?”

“Not yet.” Mabel shook her head.

“Well, we'll figure that out.” Gideon handed back the notepad. “Though, I'm not so sure those songs will be quite what the competition is looking for. We can try a few, though.”

Mabel nodded. “Okay.”

“So, when do we start?” Dipper asked.

“Training starts tomorrow. I'll bring Pacifica, you two locate the other two.” Gideon said calmly.

“Wait, is it mostly girls? Don't we know any other guys?” Dipper asked.

“Not in our age-group.” Gideon shook his head. “There's a few, but I doubt you even know their names.”

Dipper sighed. “Okay...so I guess this is what we're working with.”

“Unless you want to ask Bill to join us.” Gideon said sarcastically.

“Fine, fine.” Dipper glanced to the side.

“Besides, with Grenda's low tones she's like another guy.” Gideon finished up his cocoa and set it to the side. “We're evenly distributed in the voice range.”

“Nah, I think we're uneven.” Mabel grinned, nudging Dipper. “He's got a girly voice.”

Dipper blushed. “Maaaaabeeeeeeeel...”

“Anyways, we'll meet at Bill's Clearing tomorrow at noon. I'll bring the key.” Gideon looked up as Lazy Susan approached. “We're ready to pay.”

**–**

“So, is there going to be costumes?” Grenda asked as they waited for Gideon to unlock the door.

“Yes, costumes, music, dancing, singing – everything.” Gideon said, opening the door and leading the way in. “We'll practice until lunch, eat, then practice until dinner or when it gets dark. Whichever comes first.” He walked over to the boombox. “I've brought a selection of various styles of music for us to practice to. Mabel, I'm working on making music for a couple of your songs, we'll go over it when I'm done. In the meantime, I have chosen songs that have the same tempos and we'll work on full choreography when they are complete.”

“Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this.” Candy commented, looking around the clearing.

“Mabel asked for my help, so I'm giving it.” Gideon shrugged. “But, in terms of experience, we're pretty far behind the others. I've put our first performance on the 20th of July. We have to be ready by then. Today, practice. Tomorrow, we're going to take measurements in my trailer and then I can ask mother to help with making the costumes. She's gotten really good at sewing lately.” He smiled fondly. “Helps to have your mind in one piece...or at least somewhat repaired.”

“Therapy really helped your whole family, huh?” Pacifica sighed softly. “I'd love to get some myself, but my parents say it's not needed. Even after losing everything, they still have their pride.”

“So, we're going to Utah after this?” Grenda asked. “After our performance here?”

“Mmhm. Bit of a snag though, wish I'd noticed sooner.” Gideon cringed. “So are the PowerRuff Kids.”

“The what?” Candy blinked in confusion.

“They're a group of three boys and three girls from Townsville.” Mabel explained. “I wonder what kind of music they're going to do?”

“And how badly we'll get upstaged.” Dipper mumbled.

“Where is Townsville?” Grenda asked. “Australia? I think there's a Townsville in Australia?”

“No, there's one in America, too. I think near Los Angelos?” Gideon shrugged.

“Maybe we can ask the PowerRuff Kids.” Dipper suggested. “Let's focus on our practice for now.”

“Good idea.” Gideon walked over to the boombox and put in a CD. “Alright, everyone on the mat. I'll stand in front of you and show you what to do.”

They took their places and Gideon stood in front of them. “Alright, this is a ¾ tempo – a waltz. Keep in rhythm, if you mess up then stop and wait for it to start again.” He turned on the music. “Everyone ready? Watch me, then follow my lead. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Step left, step back, step right, step forward, step forward, step back, turn around in a circle, step forward, then bend your knees and hop back in one motion.” He said as he demonstrated. “Make sure each step is on the beat. Everyone got that?”

They nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

“Good. Let's see if you can copy it.” Gideon clapped his hands in time to the beat. “Ready? 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, step left, step back, step right—no, your other right. You don't want to step on Candy like you just did.”

“Sorry.” Dipper looked at her apologetically as they got back into it, Gideon continuing on with his commands.

This went on for about three minutes before Mabel stepped on Grenda' shoelace and they all went toppling over like dominoes, kicking up a dust cloud as they hit the mat and some of them hit the grass and dirt outside the mat.

Gideon stared at them blankly and then went to pause the music. “Well...you had about a minute left in the song but, considering it's the first day, this isn't a _total_ embarrassment.”

“Speak for yourself.” Dipper mumbled from underneath Candy and Pacifica. He looked at the statue and could _swear_ he could hear Bill laughing at them. Maybe it was just in his head, though, because no one else was reacting to it.

“Well, get up. We're wasting daylight and you guys need a lot of improvement. You're on a mat, shoes off. That'll prevent this happening again – I hope.” Gideon put the song back to the beginning and walked over to help Mabel up from the pile before moving on to Pacifica. The others got up on their own, but they doubted he would offer his help anyway.

“Okay, shoes off.” Grenda knelt down and untied her shoes, setting them to the side. The others did the same until everyone but Gideon had removed their shoes. “What about you?”

“I'm still on the grass.” Gideon reached to turn on the music. “When I join you on the mat, I'll remove my shoes, too. Let's start again.” He pushed the play button and the music started up again. “1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, step left.”

Dipper wondered if he would be able to think of a waltz without hearing Gideon commanding him to do a certain step from now on.

**–**

“Alright, let's call it for today.” Gideon said, turning off the CD that he'd put in an hour ago. “It's getting late.” He walked over to pick up the picnic basket he'd brought in with him and then turned to the group, “You're really improving, and it's only the first day. We might have a shot after all.” He headed for the door. “Tomorrow we'll meet here and do measurements in my trailer.”

“Hey, Gideon?” Mabel spoke up. “When you signed up up, what did you call us?”

Gideon paused. “...I didn't really think about if you'd be upset or not, considering the association...” He admitted.

“What is it?” Dipper asked.

“I thought it would be cute, and since it was Mabel's group and all...” He looked at her. “I called us 'The Shooting Stars'.”

Mabel blinked in surprise, looking at the Bill statue, then looked at Gideon. “I...I like it, actually. It's a nice new association with that nickname he used for me.”

“Well, it was actually not just a nickname, it was related to the prophecy.” Gideon reminded her. “That's _why_ he called you that.”

Mabel nodded. “I like it, though. 'The Shooting Stars'. It's nice!”

Gideon nodded. “Well, see you later. Pacifica, let's get to your car.”

“Yep.” Pacifica walked after him. “Be safe getting home, you guys.” She said as she passed the others. “Remember, you don't want to be here after dark.”

They nodded, heading for the door. Dipper paused and looked back at the statue before heading out after them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can The Shooting Stars stand up to the might of The PowerRuff Kids?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mabel catches Dipper writing a song about the three days she was in Mabeland, she asks to know more about what Dipper saw at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Look at the red sky, it's the apocalypse. Hm hm hm hm, wind upon my broken lips.” Dipper murmured as he waited for Gideon to finish measuring Grenda. “I don't mean to make you feel so sour, but it looks to be our final hour.”

“What'cha writing?” Mabel asked, poking her head over his shoulder.

“Whoa!” Dipper quickly closed the notepad he had open. “Nothing! It's nothing!”

“Wha-wha-wha! Are you _really_ not gonna show me?” Mabel grinned at him knowingly.

Dipper glanced to the side and handed her the notepad. “...Here. It's just...something.”

Mabel opened it and read over what was written. “'When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, beware the beast with just one eye. He'll tease you and tempt you, but it'll all just be lies. And he won't let you go until one of you dies'. Edgyyyyyyyyyy.” She closed it and handed it back.

Dipper took the book and glanced to the side. “S-So? It's just...I got the idea for it, s'all!”

“Not exactly what you'd expect from the Disco Girl.” Mabel remarked.

“Can you not call me that?” Dipper blushed. “Anyways, it's just an idea. I doubt it'll turn into a song.”

“Dipper?” Gideon called, Grenda stepping out of the trailer.

“Coming.” Dipper walked over, stuffing his notepad into his vest pocket.

“I think it'd be a cool song!” Mabel called after him.

“Song?” Gideon asked as they entered the trailer. “Take off any extra layers and stand still with your arms out to your sides, please.”

“It's nothing.” Dipper said as he took off his vest. His notepad slipped out and he quickly picked it up. “Just something I was writing, s'all.”

“May I see it?” Gideon asked, holding out a hand.

Dipper glanced to the side. “Fine, but don't laugh.” He handed it over.

Gideon took the book and read over it while Dipper took off his shoes and set them with his vest. “Hm...it's...interesting. I wouldn't advise performing this in this town, but perhaps in another. Uh, not Salt Lake City.”

“You don't think it's 'edgy'?” Dipper asked.

Gideon looked at him blankly and handed the book back. “Let's get back to your measurements.”

Dipper realized that maybe Gideon had no idea of what “edgy” meant.

**–**

“Okay, okay. So, include a verse about him getting his eye ripped out!” Mabel suggested.

“Mabel, I am not going to include that.” Dipper shook his head.

“Why noooot?” Mabel asked.

“Because I'm not going into any specific events!” Dipper closed the notepad.

“Phooey.” Mabel flopped onto her bed, staring up at the basement ceiling. “Does it have to be a doom and gloom song?”

“Mabel, I'm putting my feelings of those three days into it.” Dipper sighed, rolling onto his side. “And those were doom and gloom.”

“Oh? Like what?” Mabel asked.

“Like...it's hard to find shelter, when everything is helter-skelter. Keep open one eye as you sleep, or you'll end up in a belly deep.” He opened the notepad and started writing. “With an eye to the sky, look for the beast with one eye.”

“Okay, Mr. Edgy. _You_ write the doom and gloom, I'll write the lighthearted stuff.” Mabel shrugged.

“Of course you will, you never got to experience the doom and gloom.” Dipper muttered.

Mabel bit her lip. Dipper's three days of survival as she was safe in Mabeland was not something they had discussed over the years since it happened. He kept changing the subject or said it was in the past, but now he was putting his feelings about it into a song? Well, it was...healthy, she supposed. Lots of people put actual horrible experiences in their music.

“So...tell me about it.” She braved. “Maybe I can help you write if you tell me about it.”

Dipper sighed. “I'm not sure how to explain it...and I have no way of showing it to you.”

“Maybe there is.” Mabel sat up. “Grunkle Stan did make copies, after all.”

“Copies?” Dipper asked.

“Of the Journals! I can go into your Mindscape!” Mabel smiled.

“Okay, but...I want control of what you see, okay?” Dipper sat up.

“Okay!” Mabel headed for the corner of the basement the Journal pages were stashed away.

Dipper sighed and closed the notepad. Was this really a good idea?

Mabel came back with the pages she needed. “Okay! Let's get ready!”

“Wait, maybe you should bring someone with you. Y'know, to keep you on-track.” Dipper suggested.

“I'll be fiiiine.” Mabel assured him.

Dipper sighed and nodded. “Alright, sis. If you're so sure.”

Mabel grinned and started to set up while Dipper sat on his bed. “Don't worry, don't worry!”

Dipper closed his eyes and started to meditate. He trusted his sister, she would be okay. And he would have full control of things in the Mindscape, he wasn't asleep just meditating.

He felt the world start to fade away as his body and mind relaxed and opened up for her.

**–**

_Mabel found herself overlooking a forest, which had Gravity Falls on one side and Piedmont on the other. And in the center of all of it, in a clearing, she could see Bill's statue. “Okay, bro-seph...bit of a weird Mindscape.” She commented as she made her way down the stone steps leading down the hill._

_**'It's changed over the years.'** She heard Dipper's voice say._

“ _So, where do I find the memories?” Mabel asked._

_**'Head for Gravity Falls.'** _

_She shrugged and took the path leading to Gravity Falls. “So, I honestly was expecting a library or something.”_

_**'It might've been that at some point.'** _

_Mabel continued on until she found the town and then she gasped as it changed into the hellish landscape that she remembered from when she escaped the bubble. Birds had frozen mid-motion, people were screaming and running, monsters were everywhere. She spotted Dipper running from behind a dumpster and ran to follow him._

_She was surprised to find that he wasn't running from something, but towards. He knelt to pick up a rock as he went and ran on before throwing it. Mabel realized that there was a man and woman and Dipper had just thrown the rock at the man._

“ _Let her go!” Dipper yelled._

“ _You little brat! You think you can take me--”_

“ _Eye-bats!” Another man ran by. Dipper looked to the side and ran over to grab the woman, pulling her into shelter as the man was turned to stone and taken away. Mabel didn't recognize the first man. A tourist that got trapped there? What had happened to him? She never saw him after or since._

“ _I'm scared!” The woman whimpered, clinging to Dipper in their hiding place._

“ _Shh, it's okay. We just have to be quiet.” He looked out and saw the eye-bats leaving. “Okay...I'm going to attract that monster's attention over there. You head over to the house it's in front of and barricade yourself in. Where are your kids? I think you have some?”_

_She nodded. “I haven't seen them. I last saw them with their grandfather before this whole thing happened!” She cried, then frowned a bit. “You're wounded.” She placed a hand on his leg._

_He brushed her hand off. “I'll worry about it later. You have to stay alive for them, okay?” He looked at the sky. “It's only been a day, but look at this place...”_

“ _Are you going to be okay? Where's your family?” The woman asked._

“ _I don't know. He took one of my uncles, I hope the other uncle is safe...and I'm looking for my sister. I'm not going to stop until I find her.” He stood up. “I'm going. Get ready to run.” He tightened his backpack and ran out, throwing a rock at the monster to get its attention. It grinned and roared something in some weird language and ran after him._

_Dipper ducked and dodged behind different objects on the street before ducking into an alleyway and hiding behind a dumpster. The monster passed him by, grumbling about losing him, and Dipper smiled before kneeling to take off his backpack and pulling out a radio. “Mabel...this is Dipper again. Still trying to reach you. Wherever you are.” He looked out at the city. “I'll find you.”_

_Mabel moved towards the memory, but it faded as soon as she reached it. “What happened?”_

_**'It started over. Like all the memories do.'** _

“ _So, uhm...where do I go now?” She asked._

_**'Different sections of town have different memories. Or you could back out. It doesn't get any less gloomy.'** _

“ _Were you...doing that stuff all three days?” Mabel asked._

_**'Well, I only had to save people from other humans a couple times, but...yeah.'** _

_Mabel sighed. “It must've been so scary.”_

_**'It was. But, that's not the worst of it.'** _

“ _What was?” Mabel asked._

_**Go to the square.'** _

_ Mabel nodded, heading over to the town square. When she got there, she nearly screamed as she saw Bill and his goons all gathered. Then she saw something fire on Bill from the clocktower and Bill turned and attacked the clocktower before using an eye-beam to float Ford out of it. _

_**'He told me to run...I didn't listen.'** Dipper said as Ford argued with Bill and then was made fun of and turned to gold. Then she saw Dipper challenge Bill and attempt to punch him, only to be knocked back. The entire scene, Bill's words seemed to be go on repeat over whatever else was said as Bill took the Journals from where Dipper had fallen back and burned them before his eyes. _

“ _Well, if it isn't my little **puppet** back for an encore!”_

_ Then Bill left, his words with him, telling two of his friends they could eat Dipper. Dipper fled, and then the memory started over. _

“ _Oh, Dipper...” Mabel sighed. “You know what? I'm done. Let's get something warm to drink. Uh...I need a portal.” She looked around and a portal opened up. “Ah, there we go!” She walked through it._

**–**

“I learned many things those three days. One, Bill is a creep. Two, I can go two and a half days without proper food. And three...not all the monsters were brought by Bill.” Dipper looked at the mug in his hands. “I spent so long fighting actual monsters that I forgot humans were capable of debauchery.”

“We lived with a con artist.” Mabel commented.

“And he would never, _ever_ do what I stopped that man from trying to do.” Dipper gripped the mug tighter. “The harsh reality of how monsters can hide in human skin and claim to be good people until they get an opportunity is...staggering. It made facing the apocalypse worse, knowing I couldn't count on someone to not knife me in the back.”

Mabel moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I'm sorry you had to face that on your own.”

Dipper nodded. “Finding Wendy was a big relief.”

Mabel nodded. “Have you told her yet?”

“About?” Dipper looked at her.

“The singing thing.” Mabel grinned.

“She'll find out.” Dipper glanced to the side, blushing. “I'm honestly still not sure it's a good idea.”

“Dipper, if you don't tell her, she's gonna punch you when she comes to visit.” Mabel warned him.

“I'm willing to take that chance.” Dipper nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should've had this conversation years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Gideon get this group ready in time for the competition?


End file.
